


Claw-ful Encounters

by Shadow_Assassin01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, forced pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin01/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin01
Summary: A different and darker take on the Imposteur/Copycat scene. What happens when Copycat decides that Cat Noir needs to be brought down a peg or two? Can Cat Noir find a way out of this terrible predicament he's managed to get himself into? Will Ladybug get to him in time to save him from a dark fate? Will our favorite feline ever be the same when this is all over?





	Claw-ful Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir.
> 
> Also, this story has been posted under ShadowSlayer on adult-fanfiction.org. If it is located anywhere else, it is stolen property. Please leave me a message if you see it anywhere else but these two places. =^-^=

"Cat's in the bag?" Cat Noir questioned, lifting an eyebrow curiously as he turned from the note to the Lucky Cat sitting atop the crate. It was kind of ironic, truth be told. The Unlucky Black Cat staring at the Lucky White Cat. It was only ironic for a moment, however, as the lid of the crate suddenly popped off and something shot out of it.

Cat Noir's eyes went wide as cuffs with long chains snapped around his wrists, trapping the blond feline. He wasn't sure how this trap was made so it could catch his moving wrists but it made him nervous, his heart jolting. He tugged at the chains a bit, testing them out before narrowing his eyes. He was not giving up that easily, that was for sure. This creep didn't know who he was messing with, clearly.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted as he threw his right hand up, the bubbling black and green sphere appearing as he snatched it up in his clawed hand before moving to touch the chains. His hand didn't make it, however, as his wrist was grabbed by another hand and restrained. Soon enough he found his hand encased in a clear box, his fingers, still bubbling with destructive energy, unable to reach the sides of it and, just to make sure there was no way he'd get the cuffs off, the box was just above his wrist where the cuff was.

"I don't get what Ladybug sees in you... A fool who so easily falls into my trap," Copycat smirked, eyeing the struggling cat as he tried to kick out at him. He wasn't afraid. Cat Noir was trapped and even if the other did manage to touch the box to use his Cataclysm, it wouldn't do him any good. It would just risk his identity... He was going to make this cat pay for humiliating and taunting him.

He watched, entertained, as Cat Noir frantically searched for his pole with his free hand. He smirked as he held the item up for the other to see, "looking for this?" he asked with a grin, "sorry, Cat, but I think I'm gonna hold on to this for now... but don't worry... I'll give it back... eventually..." he chuckled darkly as he moved towards the other cat.

The doppelganger smirked at the growl that his words elicited from the other boy. What a pathetic sight. Some superhero this moron turned out to be. This was just too easy... and now it was time for a reward for a job well done. He chuckled at the thought as he eyed the other from head to toe and back up to meet the others glowing green eyes.

"Guess we better get started... I figure Ladybug will track you down soon enough..." Copycat smirked, "and then she'll be mine..." he chuckled. Yes, it was just a matter of time before Ladybug became his. His beautiful princess... He couldn't wait. First, however, he needed to get rid of this annoyance who stood in his way so that she would be able to see him and only him.

"She won't be duped! She knows me too well!" Cat Noir snapped out, placing his semi-free hand on his chest, confident in his claim. Ladybug would never fall for this copy's tricks... He was sure of it. She was just too smart to fall for this. He was kind of embarrassed, however, that he was going to need her to save him. He couldn't believe he'd gotten himself trapped. 

"I know you well too, and from now on, she'll love me!" Copy Cat glared, looking at the picture of Ladybug in his hand before pointing his baton at the trapped Cat, smirking darkly at him. Ladybug would love him... there was no doubt in his mind that he could be a better Cat Noir than the real one. Ladybug was better off with him than this fool of a feline.

"L... Love me? You're right... she loves me... That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!" Cat Noir piped up, his heart racing in his chest. He hoped this worked. By now he realized that, no, Ladybug didn't love him... even if it hurt knowing that she didn't. He wanted her to love him just as much as he loved her but it seemed that was never going to happen... but at least in this case... maybe her not loving him could be a good thing?

~Copycat! Stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!~ echoed Hawk Moth's voice in Copycat's head as the strange glowing butterfly symbol appeared over his eyes. Copycat nodded at this, slipping the picture of Ladybug into his pocket and zipping it up to keep it safe. He then spun his rod around before slamming it between Cat Noir's feet and shoving the other to the ground with a grin.

He chuckled softly as he moved towards the now prone feline. He grabbed the other by the ankles and pulled him back a bit till the chains were tight, forcing Cat's arms above his head. He then smirked, moving forward again and slipping down to straddle the other's waist, "I'll get your stupid ring for you, Hawk Moth... But before that happens... I'm going to break Cat Noir," he grinned darkly before laughing as he looked down at the nervous looking hero underneath him, "ready to play, Kittycat?" he asked as he brought one finger down, flicking the little bell around the other's neck and smirking at the little jingle it gave off.

Cat Noir really did not like having the other sitting on him like this. Not only was he trapped but this position was very awkward. He struggled with the chains, trying to use his strength to pull himself back towards the chains to, at the very least, deck this creep in the face. It didn't work though. Copycat's weight made it difficult and when the other suddenly grabbed him by the chin, he got distracted. He blinked before scowling at the other, "Get off of me!"

"Who's going to make me? You're a little bit... tied up at the moment... so I don't think you're going to be able to do much to save yourself... face it... you're at my murrcy, Cat Noir," Copycat grinned, bringing his head down to look into the other's eyes with hauntingly identical ones. Cat felt a shiver run down his spine before he growled low in his throat and tried to buck the other off.

It didn't work, however, as Copycat leaned down over him, shifting so their hips were resting against each other. The blond hero's bucking only managed to press himself up against the other cat's pelvis. Copycat let out a groan and Cat Noir's eyes went wide, breath hitching, as he felt a rather disturbing hardness between them that really, really, shouldn't have been there. 

"What?! GET OFF OF MMmm!" Cat shouted angrily before gasping and panicking as he felt Copycat's lips press against his own, the other having pulled him up by the bell, holding him there as he claimed his lips. The gasp, to the others dismay, only served to provide his captor with access to his mouth. He felt the other's tongue roam around his mouth, prodding at his own tongue before he even thought to bite down. He was too late, however, as the other slipped his tongue back out.

Copycat just smirked and chuckled as he pulled away, covering the others mouth with a hand as he forced the others head back. Cat Noir struggled, trying to get free as his doppelganger leaned forward, smirking into the other's eyes. He tugged down on the bell at this point, pulling it down a bit to unzip the others suit just enough to get to his neck. He brushed the fabric away with one hand as he watched the other male. He then shifted down, running a tongue over the other's neck. He reveled in the shiver it produced from the frantic male under him. 

"Shush now... Struggle all you want, Cat Noir, but you can't escape..." Copycat uttered before nipping the other's neck. He was soon sucking and nibbling on the other's neck, groaning at the muffled protests from the other. He finally bit down on the flesh, marking the other and smirking at the yelp it earned him. It would be hard to see as his collar went so high but it was there and it would bruise. It was likely the other would retain the mark for a few days at the very least.

Cat blushed deeply and whimpered as the others actions caused him to, not only yelp, but arch into the others hips, as he tried to bring his neck further from his 'twins' teeth, which just managed to press his hips to the others hardness again. He let out a muffled growl, however, as Copycat pulled away from his neck, "What's wrong? Not having fun?" the male asked, chuckling softly, "maybe I should rectify that, hnn?" 

The young hero just glared at the Akuma as Copycat chuckled and reached up to run gentle fingers over the others head, "I wonder how much of a cat you really are?" he asked as he ran gentle fingers over the other's hair, brushing them over one fake feline ear before bringing it down to brush over the others real ear which was hidden under his hair. He watched the other as he did this, fingers finally moving behind the other to massage just behind his neck where a real cat would have the excess skin that the mother cat would use to carry her kittens around. 

He watched the other's face heat up as he did this, smirking as he continued to massage the other there before bringing his hand back up to massage around the fake cat ear. His fingers kneaded at the skin and Cat Noir couldn't help but relax slightly after a while of this, eyes slipping shut. Copycat grinned at this, watching the other as he continued before chuckling softly as he whispered into the other's ear, removing the hand from the others mouth so he could get the others full reaction, "can you hear it? You're purring, kitten..."

Cat Noir's eyes snapped open at this as he blushed deeply, because, indeed, he was purring. He tensed and struggled again at this, embarrassed by his own body's inhuman reaction to the others touches. Copycat just found this amusing and continued for a bit, as the other cat boy really had no way to escape. He could tell the other was embarrassed but was quite amused that his attention was still managing to elicit the same reaction despite the others panicked state.

"S... stop it... stop... touching me..." the restrained hero studdered out, causing Copycat to snicker as he whispered out, "Aww, what's wrong? Not liking that either? You certainly sound like you are... Perhaps something different then?" he asked as he shifted back just a bit and leaned forward to whisper in the other's ear once more, "Maybe a different kind of petting?" he taunted, letting his free hand run down the other's body before pressing against the others clothed flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well.


End file.
